dragonsofatlantisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Wiki Dragons of Atlantis
Utilisez cette page pour discuter de la conception et des changements de contenus de l'accueil. Pour une discussion sur le wiki en général, merci de visiter le Portail communautaire ou les Forums. besoin daide bonjour voila jai un personnage jerome59110 sur fleche et avec mon compte je ne pe plus avoir acces au jeux je nai plus de lien fb et je galere pour pouvoir rejouer personne ne maide et kaban et en anglais donc je comprend rien merci de maider si vs pouvez bien sur 85.170.254.99 mai 9, 2011 à 08:44 (UTC) blocage des attaques bonjour quelqu'un peut il m'aider j'ai fait une attaque et à l'arrivée il y a de marqué "attends le rapport" et ça reste comme ça bien sur comme j'avais fait plusieurs vagues les autres sont tous morts dans les défaites mais je peux pas récupérer mes 6500 soldats merci de m'aider 88.219.218.119 mai 10, 2011 à 14:24 (UTC) grandvalenti88.219.218.119 mai 10, 2011 à 14:24 (UTC) bonjours g un souci je ne peu plus acceder a mes champs ni a la carte il me manque tout le bas de page que faire? Mimicabe mai 23, 2011 à 10:04 (UTC)oeuf aquatique Bonjours a toutes es tous , voila je galère sérieusement avec cet oeuf , je fais des attaques par vagues mais rien , toujours rien les lacs a proximité de ma cité ont des alliances et pour les autres nada , je ne trouve toujours pas quelqu'un peut il m'aider svp.une fervente joueuse probléme d'armure bonjour alors j'ai un gros probléme je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dans le cas! j'ai oublier de chercher l'armure pour mon dragon d'eau avan de cherhcer l'oeuf du dragon de pierre! j'ai donc apret avoir chopper l'oeuf du dragon de pierre et avoir contrusi mon post exterieur n°2 commencer a chercher dans un camps lvl 6 l'armure de mon dragon mais a ma grande surprise je n'arrive pas a trouver celle pour le dragon d'eau mais celui pour le dragon de pierre! et depuis impossible de trouver l'armure pour le drgon d'eau malgrer mon acharnement! esque quelqu'un a été dans la même situation et a trouver une solition autre que d'acheter 30€ de rubis pour acheter dans la boutique l'armure du dragon d'eau!!!! merci d'avance. J'ai le même problème que toi! Bonjour Pour ton armure je te conseille de la chercher dans des lacs et non pas dans des camps essaye sur les lacs lvl8 tu ne devrais pas tarder à trouver ton bonheur !!!! bug j'ai gagné des mendragores lumineuses en attaquant un camp lvl7, le probleme est qu'elles apparaissent dans le contrendu de bataille, mes pas dans mes articles! j'ai redemarré le jeu plusieurs fois, mais toujours rien???! c'est un peu l'arnaque quand meme, et super frustrant de gagné quelques chose qu'on ne te donnes pas! 62.34.164.208 juin 7, 2011 à 20:02 (UTC) re : bug Tu as essayé de rafraichir ta fenêtre ? J'ai eu le même coup de matin : 100 mandragores gagnées, 0 dans mon sac. je relance, et le problème est reglé :) Naenira juin 10, 2011 à 07:56 (UTC) bonjour, pas mal votre site assez complet il manque jsute une chose, la force de chaque lvl de chaque recherche! on a pour les troupes et les constructions mais pas les recherces dommage! ou peut t on discuter avec vous merci de la part de fureur Bonjour fureur Pour info la recherche ne t'apporte pas de points de force Seules les troupes et les constructions (ainsi que quelques missions) te donnent de la force Salut Bonjour est ce que quelqun sais si c'est possible d'acheter des rubis par téléphone ou si sa va venir ? Merci Re : Bonjour. Non, je ne crois pas que ce mode de paiement soit un jour possible =/ Bonjour, stop smok', oui c'est possible mais ca casque, c'est dans un des modes de paiment, tu appel et tu passe 30 mn voir une heure en ligne pour payer ... bonjour je suis Melle's Paty Paty je suis la nouvelle Melle's Paty Paty dans dragons of atlantis je nais jamais jouer a se gere de jeux donc je vais y aller doucement en essayant bien sur de ne pas faire des connerie la je construit des batiment dans cite et dans champ ses deja un bon debut merci a vous de m'avoir prise dans le jeux Melle's Paty Paty Bonjur, J'aimerais avoir un renseignement: lorsque l'on arrive a avoir une forteresse de niv 11 il est dit que l'on peut ouvrir une ville supplémentaire. est ce que vous savez ce que sa veut dire genre avoir une nouvelle cité, ou autre et comment on peut faire. merci pour vos réponse et un grand merci pour ce site formidable. Re : bonjour Non, on ne gagne pas une cité supplémentaire, mais un site de production (Ferme - Scierie - Mine Carrière) en plus dans les champs de la capitale, et la possibilité de contrôler une étendue sauvage en plus (Savane, Lac - Montagne - Colline - Forêt). Je controle moi même une forteresse de niveau 11, et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai que ma capitale et deux postes exterieurs, rien de plus A part ça, merci, au nom de tout les contributeurs du wiki :) Naenira juillet 7, 2011 à 07:20 (UTC) une belle arnaque ce jeu ou je soupconne des attitudes bizarres ayant pour but d inciter des jeunes à sortir la carte bancaire une honte que d exploiter la fragilisation d'une partie de la population, car les niveaux 10 et supérieurs sont impossible a avoir si vous ne payez pas. au prix des rubis, si l affaire est juteuses pour les créateurs elle risque de vite devenir une ruine pour ceus ou celles qui vont rentrer dans cette spirale. attaque bsr je voudrai savoir ce que je peux attaquer avec 420 dragons rapide,1060 dragon guerrier et 1100 blindé? Bug Bonjouur tout le monde j'ai un enorme bug avec mes avants postes quand je vais dessus sa ne m'affiche pas les batiments ni quoi que se soit et je ne peux plus en sortir après sa je dois redémarrer le jeux pour acceder a nouvaeu au jeux. Merci de votre aide super bug bonjour Dans mon alliance, beaucoup de joueurs ne peuvent plus rien faire : ni constructions, ni envoyer de troupes, ils sont completement bloques. Y a t-il une solution et si oui laquelle ? Car les autres (dont moi) n'ont absolument aucun bug (ce qui est assez exceptionnel). Ps : on a deja essaye les conseils sur les aides DOA merci fenetre de dialogue bonjour a vous voila jais un peti soucis chaq'un a en bas a gauche une petite fenetre pour parler en ligne et moi je ne lai pas coment faire merci =Melle's Paty Paty= desespèrement OEUF DE PIERRES Salut à tous, voila je cherche desèsperement l'oeuf de pierre depuis des jours et des jours j'ai fais plusieurs attaques successive sur des collines de niveau 7 a 10 j'en ai fait vraiment beaucoup et mmalgrès tout toujours rien je desespère sérieusement si quelqun pouvait me dire comment faire et pk je galère je sais pas un truc quoi parce que la je craque :-/ Merci à tous pr vos réponse a venir Rép: Ta tu envoyé en Grand Dragon ou un dragon d'élément ?? Si oui, je ne sais pas, moi j'attaquais une colline niv.8 et je l'ai trouver tout suite il faut que tu attaque toujours la meme colline Bonne chance pour le trouver Pitbull31 novembre 6, 2011 à 13:15 (UTC) first city Fichier:Avatar_Signature.jpg bonjour je sais ma question est stupide mais j'aimerai vous demande combien d'archer mini pour pouvoir venir a bouts d'une citer first city je ne sais pas ci des personne on tester mais sa serai bien car je gére une alliance et il arrete pas de faire des appel au ressource comme se sont de bon petit frigo pour des new joueur je me suis dit que je pouré trouver ma réponse ici merci au personne qui me répondron le plus sincérement Fichier:11011112103574544.png Merci de faire un éffort de mise en page afin de rendre chaque méssage bien visible {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100%;" | Entrainer des troupes comment faire pour avoir des porteurs et une troupes car j'ai construit ma garnison et l'aie fait evolue jusqu'au niveau 3 et apres je fait comment ? |- | Re : Entrainer des troupes Rien de tel qu'un bon schéma, dit-on. Il n'y a qu'à cliquer ici pour la voir en taille normale. #Clique sur ta garnison, puis sur le bouton "Entrainer les troupes" #Choisi le type de troupe que tu veux entrainer : porteurs, conscrits, espions... #Choisi la quantité de troupes à former, en faisant attention à bien remplir les conditions : quantité de nourriture, de pierre, de métal, etc. Naenira août 3, 2011 à 11:56 (UTC) thumb|left|400px PROBLEME Bonjour, Quand j ' essayee de faire une construction dans ma cité sa me marque ( file d attente pleine , il y a eu une erreur ) donc j ai actualiser la page , me deco et reco mais toujours rien , et sa fait 2 jours que sa dure , si quelqu un aurait une idée , merci besoin d aide comment on fait pour conquérir une etendue sauvage les marais bonjour a quoi nous sert il de transferer notre site sur un marais lev 10 qu'elles sont les cote positifs de ce geste et sinon peut=on transferer notre site sur une savane lev 10 et encore la qu'elles sont les positifs de ce geste bonne partie et merci a tous dragon de vent eoliene bonjour a tous, je suis l'heureux proprietaire d'un eouf de dragon des vents et de son armure depuis plus de 2 semaines mais voila je ne peux l'utiliser car je doit attendre l'activation du poste exterieur afin de le voir grandir. j'ai demandé a Kabam de devoiler la date de sont utilisation mais à ce jour aucune réponse quelqu'un a t il plus d'info!!!??? Probleme hallebardier Bonjour j'ai un probleme avec les hallebardier je n'arrive pas a les recruter!! J'ai pourtemps mon centre scientifique au niveau 4, metallurgie niveau 3, garnison niveau 4, ma forge niveau 3, assez de cityon inactif!! pourtemps quand je vais dans la fenetre pour recruter l'icone pour cliquer n'apparer pas!! Comment faire S'il vous plait!! merci d'avance!!! Renseignement 1''' : Bonjour ou Bonsoir a tous, j'ai une petite question, pour trouver un Oeuf pour un Outpost , je fesais de cette maniere ( attaque avec plein de troupes , pour detruire les mobs , et ensuite je fesais plein d'ataque a répétition avec des espions ). Mais j'ai recu un message comme quoi pour trouver un oeuf ou des morceaux d'armure il faillait utiliser un Grand Dragon ( de la cité ou d'outpost ). Ma question est la suivante : Si l'oeuf doit tombé, il tomberas QUE sur le rapport de bataille avec mon Grand Dragon , ou il peut aussi tombé avec les rapport d'attaque d'espions ?92.156.47.93 septembre 13, 2011 à 22:58 (UTC) ''Il ne tombera que dans le rapport avec le Grand Dragon '':) Velvet Lyle novembre 6, 2011 à 08:49 (UTC) '''2 : Bonjour excuser moi quelquun c combien faut til de troupe minimum pour conquérir l'armure du grand dragon ?merci d'avance. Minimum 5000 archers et 100 dirigable blindés pour qttaquer des camps niveau5 . Bon courage :) Velvet Lyle novembre 6, 2011 à 08:49 (UTC) 3''' : Bonjour a tous , j ai récupéré dans un camp d anthropus un anthropus talisman ! quelqu un sait il a quoi sert cet objet??? je n ai trouvé aucun indice sur le site; merci d avance!!77.193.220.136 octobre 21, 2011 à 10:36 (UTC) ''Il y a désormais un chapitre Runes Spectrales où tu peux récupérer toutes les informations voulues :) ''Velvet Lyle novembre 6, 2011 à 08:49 (UTC) beug bonjour j'ai un gros soucis sur doa le royaume aude impossible d'avoir le dernier morceau d'armure eolien jai resussi a avoir toute les armure complete avant les beug et depuis plus rien des centaines d'attaque a epuise au max mes dragon toujour impossible de l'avoir est ce avoir avec le nombre de troupes ??? par vague jen envoi 30000 archer des fois avec des diri ca depend merci de me repondre ''Bonjour ! La présence du Grand Dragon dans toutes tes attaques est obligatoire pour trouver une pièce d'armure, je ne pense donc pas que ce soit un beug . Bon courage :) ''Velvet Lyle novembre 6, 2011 à 08:45 (UTC) Attaque multiples Bonsoir :) Que signifie exactement le terme "attaques multiples" ? Est-ce qu'il faut envoyer des troupes les unes après les autres sans relache, où envoyer plusieures troupes en même temps sur la même cible ? Je pose cette question dans le but de mieux comprendre le principe d'attaque des camps anthropus, afin de gagner des morceaux d'armures pour le Grand Dragon . Merci d'avance pour vos réponses. Velvet Problème lors de construction Bonjour à tous, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule au prise avec ce problème donc je cherche une solution. Jai depuis peu 3 out-post et depuis que je lai ai et que ma cité est un peu plus grosse jai toujour un msg qui me dit "''la file d'attente est complète" quand je tente de construire de nouveaux bâtiment et je n'en ai aucun deja en construction " Bon! si quelqu'un a une solution pour ce problème s.v.p. m'en faire part! et oui ca fonctionne l'orsque je rafraichi ma page mais pas toujours et si je construit des maison c'est vraiment déplaisant de rafraichir chaque 15 secondes et que parfois ca ne fonctionne pas. Merci de votre réponse et bonne journée et bon jeu a tous! :)'' ''ATTENTION DE NE PAS TOMBER DANS LE PIEGE DE PAYER POUR GAGNER DU TEMPS C EST UNE BELLE ARNAQUE CAR AU FINAL CELA NE SERT A RIEN SI CE N EST DE SE RUINER'' 216.46.5.66 novembre 30, 2011 à 17:59 (UTC)Kassandra : alias Claris de Boromis216.46.5.66 novembre 30, 2011 à 17:59 (UTC) Permis de construction Bonjour à tous, Touts mes batiments sont au lvl 9 et je ne trouve jamais de permis de construction... Comment puis-je faire pour avoir des permis de construction?? Merci 24.202.30.116 décembre 6, 2011 à 21:19 (UTC) Bonjour ! Tu peux en gagner à Fortuna's Chance :) Velvet Lyle décembre 7, 2011 à 08:10 (UTC) Je sais mais a-t-il une autre solution ??? 24.202.30.116 décembre 8, 2011 à 11:51 (UTC) Non a part dépenser des sous ou peut-être dans certaines missions :) Velvet Lyle décembre 8, 2011 à 18:12 (UTC) Non dans aucune mission... Et je dépenserais surement pas pour ca :P Pitbull31 décembre 8, 2011 à 21:03 (UTC) Dragon de Glace Maintenant que l'oeuf du dragon de glace est disponible dans les étendues sauvages et que l'on a plus d'infos à son sujet quelqu'un peut-il créer la page et la mettre sur la page d'accueil svp ? merci Velvet Lyle décembre 21, 2011 à 09:01 (UTC) bonjour à tous. j'ai un sérieux problème.mes hommes disparaissent et ma force diminue de 300000 forcément en une heure alors que je ne fais rien .. un de mes joueurs a exactement le meme problème. vol d'hommes est ce possible ? vol d'hommes comment se défendre ????? bonjour. j'ai un sérieux problème et je ne suis pas la seule mes hommes disparaissent . ma force vient de diminuer de 300000 en une heure. 109.8.162.35 janvier 2, 2012 à 12:11 (UTC)zeze bjr,j'ai un probléme ma cité é de nivx 11 é quand mé troupes rentre cela affiche nivx 2 je pense que cela bloque mon évolution dans le jeu et kabam ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé un coup de pouce s'il vs plait merci..neo6688.175.85.143 janvier 11, 2012 à 14:08 (UTC) demande de renseignement bonjour je voudrai savoir essai de trouver l oeuf du dragon pierre et l amure aquatique : j ai lu qu il faut attaquer les colline a parament plusieur fois le meme mais a chaque fois qu on gagne il est a nous, faut il faire abandonner et le rataquer? et pour l amure ses dans les lacs faut t il les abandonner aussi quand on gagne mais qu on a pas trouver l amure? merci d 'avance pour vos reponse. Sonia bonjour g un probleme de teleportation sur doa ! ! cela me note que des troupes sont en marche et mebloque l action alors que nulle troupe de mon armée bouge... je recharge la page rien à faire ca bug quand meme... salut a tous j'ai un petit message pour kabam mais je ne sais pas comment le publiez. Voilà j'aurais une idée pour améliorer le jeu. Mon idée est comme dans les trois quart des jeu ou il y a amis et alliance où les joueurs peuvent s'envoyer un cadeux par jour du style 100 archer ou 10.000 unités de nourritures,bois minnerais,pierres,or et que lorsqu'il construise des chose il peuvent publier sur le chat de l'alliance pour que les joueurs de l'alliance aides pour les construction recherches ou entrainement au moins genre : construction qui dur 10 min (chaque joueurs peu retirer 1 min ) sur 1 h ( 10m) sur 1j (1h) merci de bien me dirent comment envoyer ceic a kabam pour qu'ils puissent prendrent ceci en compte merci DARK maul :p Cité Va-t-il y avoir une nouvelle cité a construire?? J'aime ca contruire une nouvelle cité avec un dragon d'élément différent Pitbull31 février 7, 2012 à 22:15 (UTC) impossible de retrouver mon compte DOA Bonsoir c'est un peu la panique, je n'arrive pas à acceder à mon compte ou plutôt je ne le retrouve pas et lorsque je cherche à me connecter, ils me font repartir du début. il y a t'il un moyen de retrouver mon compte? Oeuf de Serpent Bonjour, Pour l'oeuf du serpent, sur quelle ES faut-il attaquer ? et pourquoi dans Empire, l'emplacement n'est pas disponible ? Merci de votre aide il faut l'outpost de glace Problème a trouve l'oeuf du feu et du vent Je n'arrive pas a obtenir l'oeuf du dragon de feu et celui du vent. J'ai lu dans un autre forum que ceux dont moi qui aurais débloquer l'heure ville en spectral avant d'avoir rammasser tout les oeufs, qu'ils n'arriverais pas eux aussi a les trouver. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ollie 55 février 25, 2012 à 13:20 (UTC) 'bonjour ' j'essaie depuis plusieurs jours de téléporter ma cité sur un marais mais impossible.... un message me dit que des troupes sont en marche..... j'ai tout verifié .... tous mes generaux sont rentrés , j'ai essayé un par un de les faire sortir .... sur la fenetre des attaques j'ai bien le nombres d'attaques en temps reels rien de bloqué ailleurs.... si qq a des solutions a me proposer....'merci ' snaker80@aliceadsl.fr probleme de teleportation essaie depuis plusieurs jours de téléporter ma cité sur un marais mais impossible.... un message me dit que des troupes sont en marche..... j'ai tout verifié .... tous mes generaux sont rentrés , j'ai essayé un par un de les faire sortir .... sur la fenetre des attaques j'ai bien le nombres d'attaques en temps reels rien de bloqué ailleurs.... si qq a des solutions a me proposer....'''merci snaker80@aliceadsl.fr